


Richie Tozier, Fucker of Women and Breaker of Hearts

by sarahsben (orphan_account)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Phone Calls, Reddie Exchange 2019, this is absolutely awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sarahsben
Summary: After Eddie’s divorce with Myra, he finally found his own place. When on a phone call with Richie, some past feelings come to fruition.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Richie Tozier, Fucker of Women and Breaker of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Little_Bit_of_Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Bit_of_Everything/gifts).



Eddie’s divorce with Myra was messy to say the least. The more Myra cried, the more similarities he saw between her and his mother. They blew things out of proportion, treated him like a child, and they called him _fragile_ . Fragile. Like a porcelain doll. Eddie is a 40 year old man, and he’s _not_ fragile. He’d been impaled by a killer clown’s spider leg and almost bled to death because he saved Richie’s life, he’s not fragile. 

After all of Myra’s shit was taken care of, he moved out into an apartment that’s size wasn’t to his liking. The walls were a boring shade of beige and there was only a bed and a side table to fill the small space. The bed wasn’t too bad but the sinking feeling of loneliness was all he could think about. He laid down, his back on the soft sheets as he began to flip through his phone. Eddie smiled softly at the numerous photos that Bev sent him, most of them were the six remaining losers after their second battle with Pennywise. He couldn’t help but feel his eyes wander to Richie. His bespectacled friend was always able to capture his attention, despite how confused it made him. 

Ever since Derry, the losers organized monthly group skype calls so they never lose touch. They'd never forget each other, not again. He quickly tapped his message app when he’d received a text from Bev in the group chat that Bill named “The Loser’s Club”.

**Bev:** We better still be having our skype session tonight! 

**Eddie** : We should be, everyone should be on by 5. 

**Richie:** Hmm.

**Richie:** Gotta check in with your mom, we had a date planned. ;(

**Eddie:** Shut the duck up!

**Eddie:** *fuck

**Richie:** Heh!! 

**Eddie** : Fuck you!

Eddie grinned stupidly at his phone, suddenly feeling like he did when he was thirteen thinking about Richie’s jokes. Recently, he’d been feeling this fluttering in his chest when thinking about that asshole, like some teenage fantasy. 

Eddie realized he was gay a few months after they reunited in Derry. He felt ridiculous that he’d fallen in love with notorious asshole, Richie Tozier, fucker of women and breaker of hearts. Eddie hated the way he would feel his heart beat faster when someone mentioned Richie’s name and the way he laughed when he watched Richie’s stand up, not that he’d ever tell him that. 

**Bill** : I’ve got a meeting right now but I should be good for 5.

**Richie** : Gross. Good luck, man. 

**Bill** : Thanks, I’ll need it.

Eddie still had to wait three whole ass hour to skype his friends. Despite himself and despite the fluttering in his chest, he calls Richie. Eddie dropped the phone on the bed in a panic as he let it sound. The ringing made his hands clam up and forehead sweat. Why was he so nervous to call Richie? They’d been facetiming and texting since Derry and he’s getting anxious over a measly phone call. When Richie picked up the phone Eddie hesitated before putting it on speaker phone.

“ _Hello?”_ Richie says first. _“Eds? You there?”_

Eddie’s heart picked up as he shoved out a quick and cautious “Yeah.”

Eddie could hear Richie’s smile through the phone. _“How’s it going, man? We haven’t talked on the phone in a while.”_

“I’m fucking bored, dude.” Eddie says in a sad attempt to sound casual. “I’m just chilling in my new apartment.” _Chilling? When have I ever said chilling?_

_“Chilling?”_ Richie lets out a hearty and delightful laugh. _“Are you high? What did me and your mother tell you about smoking weed?”_

Eddie groans as Richie continues to laugh at him, almost to the point of wheezing. “Fuck you, bro! My mother’s been dead for like ten years, asshole.”

_“Little do you know, I’m secretly a necrophile.”_ His voice is light and airy and makes Eddie want to sing. _“She’s laying right here next to me looking super—“_

“Shut the fuck up!” Eddie yelled. “I hate you so much, Rich.”

_“Nah, you love me too much.”_ Richie teases then makes kissing noises into the phone, making Eddie’s cheeks flush and eyes roll almost into the back of his head. He still smiled though, utterly blissful despite the jokes. _“So, how’re you holding up, Eds?”_ Richie then clarified. _“With the divorce and everything.”_

It was awkward on both ends. “I’m fine, it was for the best.”

_“What do you mean by that?”_ He sounded genuinely perplexed and almost concerned. 

He sighs. “She was just like my mom. Looked like her too.” Eddie fiddled with the hem of his hoodie. “I’m just mad I hadn’t noticed it before. It’s so bullshit, man.”

Richie hummed in thought. _“Well, I’m happy you’ve escaped your mom-wife, Eds.”_

“Thanks, Rich.” Sincerely wasn’t something Eddie was good at, but he couldn’t help it with Richie. Richie made him want to do all that cheesy romantic shit. He wanted to kiss in the rain, go on cute dates, having a family, all with Richie. 

_“It’s not a big deal, Eds.”_

“Seriously, I didn’t really see what was going on until I remembered you.” He paused. “I think it was the teasing.”

_“Why me specifically?”_ Richie’s voice lowers, effectively concerning Eddie.

Eddie’s throat felt like it was closing and he wanted to be right there with Richie. “Y’know something funny, I had the biggest crush on you when we were like thirteen.” He laughed uncomfortably. “Funny, right? Rich?”

_“Damn.”_ was all he heard from Richie.

“Damn?” 

_“No, it’s just uhh—“_ Richie had to carefully think through his words. _“I had the biggest crush on you, dude.”_ That’s when Eddie was sure he was having an asthma attack. He was suddenly out of breath and his head was spinning. _“You alright, buddy?”_

Eddie was just able to get to a croaky. “Y-Yeah.” He then collected himself quickly. 

“Do you wanna come over, Rich?”

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks i’m so sorry!


End file.
